


Please, Do Your Paperwork, Sir

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Royai Week 2018 [20]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Riza has to go all over Eastern Command to find him, Roy avoids paperwork like the plague, Royai Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: For Royai Week 2018 Day 7: Photo PromptRiza has to hunt down the Colonel to make sure the paperwork is all completed.





	Please, Do Your Paperwork, Sir

Riza Hawkeye sighed again as she looked at the pile of papers sitting on Roy Mustang’s desk. Roy Mustang was conveniently missing. Again.

“That man needs to get his work done,” she muttered quietly, setting off through Eastern Command to look for him. Everyone she asked said that they hadn’t seen him, which she knew was a lie. Roy wouldn’t leave the building without telling anyone. But this was ridiculous.

She wandered through the outside grounds, looking for him among the shrubs. She thought she heard a sound to her left, and she quickly turned, just in time to see white gloves and black hair disappear from view.

She followed quickly, finally cornering him in a dead-end part of the garden.

“L-lieutenant! What’re you doing out here? I-I thought you were in the office.”

“That’s exactly why I came out here, Sir.” She held the stack of files she had brought with her toward him. “I believe you forgot these in your office.”

“Riza… It’s such a nice day out. Putting the paperwork off for a few hours won’t hurt anyone.”

“Sir. These have been sitting on your desk for a week.”

“H-have these?”

“Yes, Sir. That’s why I came looking for you. Most of these just need you to sign them, and then I can file them properly.”

Roy smirked a little. “And what will I get if I get this done for you?”

“The feeling of relief that your paperwork is done, and the chance to  _ actually _ relax without me having to hunt you down.”

“Oh, not even a kiss for doing what you ask?”

“Sir this is part of your job.”

“You’re no fun at all, Riza Hawkeye. Nothing like the girl I knew growing up.”

“I made you do all the extra work my father assigned you back then, and there were no kisses or extra praise.”

“Please, Riza?”

“No.”

Roy grumbled, but he sat down on the grass, taking the proffered paperwork and pen, and began to sign things. Riza smiled. Yes. This was good. Roy was finally taking his job as Lieutenant Colonel seriously.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
